


Sea Foam

by DoreyG



Category: Stanton & Barling - E.M. Powell
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Ocean Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “Really?” Barling broke their embrace to gasp, when his hands wandered a little too low. “Isn’t convincing me to swim naked under a full moon enough for you tonight, Stanton?”
Relationships: Aelred Barling/Hugo Stanton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Sea Foam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



“You know,” Barling said thoughtfully, as he waded out of the ocean and seated himself on the beach. “I was sure that this would be a terrible idea, but it actually turned out to be rather pleasant.”

“That’s the spirit,” he said easily, and allowed one of the waves - mercifully gentle, at this time of year - to carry himself up to where Barling was sitting. “Isn’t everything that we do together pleasant, though?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Barling gave him a look that wanted to be disapproving, but that fell far short. When he leaned in to kiss the man, tickled by just how adorable he looked, Barling hesitated for only a moment before accepting him as eagerly as ever. “You do keep trying to get me to relish being on a horse, after all.”

“And isn’t having my arms around you as you ride a pleasure?” He asked, mock innocently.

“ _Stanton_.”

He grinned, at the way Barling was trying so hard to sound disapproving and failing so openly, and gave the man another kiss. From there it was extremely easy to tip him back against the sand, to follow him down and twine their limbs together under the weak moonlight.

“Really?” Barling broke their embrace to gasp, when his hands wandered a little too low. “Isn’t convincing me to swim naked under a full moon enough for you tonight, Stanton?”

“Nothing we do together will ever be enough for me, Aelred,” he responded, making his voice low and husky in that way that always seemed capable of convincing his usually buttoned up Aelred Barling to do absolutely anything, and rocked his hardening cock against Barling’s hip to punctuate his point. “Besides, I have _ideas_. Don’t you want to see what I’ve been dreaming of?”

“Don’t you think that we should put some clothes on, before we catch our death of cold?” Barling retorted, but the sign of his own interest was nudging hard against his hip.

“It’s August, Aelred,” he said, thinking that it’d hardly be the worst idea to use Barling’s first name again, and nuzzled his forehead down against the other man’s in a deliberately intimate gesture. “We’re hardly likely to freeze like this. Especially if I’m deliberately keeping you warm…”

Barling huffed a sigh, but it was more a noise of surrender than one of protest and his answering nuzzle was just as enthusiastic. “I suppose I might as well hear what doubtlessly insane thing you have in mind. Go on, then.”

“I was thinking…” he started, and just had to lean in for another kiss when Barling gave a deliberate snort in response. “That I could rim you. Here, in the surf, with only the seagulls to witness me making you scream.”

“Rim me…?” Barling stiffened in surprise for a moment, but deliberately relaxed again before he could start to worry. The man had rimmed him a few times, at first tentatively but then with a steadily growing enthusiasm, but this was the first time that he’d offered to return the favour. “Hm, interesting. Arrogant of you, to assume that you could make me scream on your first try.”

“We could bet on it,” he said, unable to keep an eager note from his voice. “If I make you scream, _you_ have to go swimming naked with me again. As soon as possible.”

“You are ridiculous,” Barling said, but with a certain amount of affection in his mock weary tone. “Very well. But if you _don’t_ , then we’re not to have relations outside of a bed for at least a month.”

“That sounds more like a punishment for both of us, than a reward…”

“Hugo.”

“Fine, fine.” He laughed, helplessly, and leaned down to give Barling another dragging kiss. It was both a joy and a pleasure, the way the man arched up against him even when he was trying to appear distant and disapproving. “Thank you, I suppose, for giving me more incentive to win.”

When he drew back Barling was smirking, in a slightly rueful way as if he just couldn’t help himself. Their eyes met for a long moment, held in the moonlight… And then Barling gave the slightest shrug, and rolled over onto his front with a put upon sigh.

Barling never believed him when he said that he found every part of him attractive, but after about a year of sharing a bed (and every other flat surface that presented itself to them) he couldn’t help but find every single bit of his partner alluring. Even Barling’s back was something to take note of - his spine now barely visible after a year of careful feeding, and the swell of his arse utterly alluring.

A part of him wanted to take his time, but he knew that Barling’s tolerance for lovemaking where anybody could find them only stretched so far. As such he slid down the man’s body quickly, pausing only briefly to pepper kisses over the man’s still tense shoulders and down the surprisingly soft skin of his back.

For all of his mock protests, usually given wryly now that Barling loved and knew that he was loved in return, Barling was not made of stone. He hummed approvingly at the kisses that landed between his shoulderblades, and even unbent a little to give a soft little moan when he was kissed down his back. By the time he reached the man’s arse Barling was loose against the sand, lax enough to willingly spread his legs for him.

He nuzzled in between Barling’s thighs, and briefly groped the man’s arse first before kissing first one cheek and then the other. He’d never really noticed a man’s arse before he’d met Barling, but that was alright because he was sure nobody could equal his current lover. He found himself staring for a long moment after the kiss, appreciative, until Barling made a muted noise of protest and thrust pointedly against the sand.

Well, no time like the present… And to tell truth he loved it when Barling got needy in bed, when he got undone enough to lay aside all his petty ideas of decorum and downright beg for things. He ran his finger down Barling’s crack at first, gently enough to make him jump, and then used his thumbs to spread his lover wide and leaned in.

Barling’s hole tasted much as he did elsewhere, to his mild surprise. There was a certain rich saltiness, maybe more intense than had been found in between his shoulderblades, but little else. That was alright, the taste of Barling was enough to get him hard anyway. He started off slowly at first, kittenish laps as he got used to what he was doing and figured out new ways to please.

Mercifully, Barling seemed to like his initial explorations. The man remained lax against the sand at first, having obviously not expected very much, but at the first touch of his tongue gasped and slowly started to move. It was just a gentle roll against the sand at first, a tentative thrust as if Barling feared scaring him off. It’d been the same the first time he’d given the man a blowjob.

And, just as with the blowjob, he grew resentful of this quickly. He loved Barling in all his moods, but tentative fear - as if he worried that he’d one day realize that he was dallying with a man, and react badly - was his least favourite. He started to lick with more purpose, and a little more force. While before he had only played with Barling’s hole, teased it as he got used to what he was doing, now he properly started to lap at it.

Barling obviously liked that even more, which was flattering in the extreme. The man let out a breathy gasp beneath him and then, as he gripped those thin hips encouragingly, started to move in earnest. Barling was still slow and careful, as he rocked back against him, but judging by the way his fists clenched in the sand and his moans echoed through the air that wouldn’t last long either.

 _Good_. He didn’t want it to last long, he didn’t want Barling to be restrained in any way when it came to what they did together while naked. He went hard against Barling’s hole now, determined to give him pleasure in whatever way he could. He lapped hard against the ring of flesh. He dug his fingers into Barling’s hips hard enough to bruise. He even, half disbelieving of his daring even as he did it, slowly extended his tongue even further until he could push past Barling’s hole and just a little inside.

Barling’s control, always so tenuous when it came to him these days, snapped in one beautiful moment. The man’s fingers clenched hard in the sand, furrowing deep lines into it, and he gasped hard. Before long Barling was practically sobbing, full on thrusting back against his mouth and trembling with the force of his need. Beautifully and utterly undone, naked on a beach with the ocean foaming over them and the light of a full moon shining above.

It didn’t take long for the man to come after that, with a desperate yelp and a sudden sag of his body. He smiled as he drew back from the man’s arse, briefly rocked back into the sway of the ocean - the warm wash of water hardly calming him - before he crawled up the beach properly and turned Barling over to face him.

Barling stared up at him with unseeing eyes for a long moment, his chest still heaving, before his expression cleared into a wry smile. He expected the man to protest, when he leaned forward for an automatic kiss, but instead Barling only gave another sigh and wound willing fingers into his hair.

“I know that you’re going to argue that you’ve won,” Barling, to his surprise, was the first one to speak when they finally parted. “But, and I am willing to argue this, are you entirely sure that that was a scream?”

“Mm, maybe not,” he admitted, mock innocently, and kept their faces close so he could nuzzle their noses together. “But, and I am willing to argue this just as strongly, are you entirely sure that you don’t want to fuck in the ocean again as soon as possible?”

“You are ridiculous, and that is just the argument I expected you to make.” Barling sniffed, but not with any particular severity. There was a smile dancing in his eyes, a certain easy joy that he’d once never thought to see but now revelled in every single time. “I love you, you know that?”

“I know,” he said, gently, and couldn’t resist leaning in for another gentle kiss. “I love you too.”


End file.
